Naruto x Kushina
by uzumaki teddy
Summary: NO SUMMARY


© Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Pair

[NaruKushi]

.

.

.

Genre

Romance

.

.

.

Rated

M

.

.

.

Warning

Typo, ooc, Eyd berantakan, lime, lemon,

.

.

.

19:00 Namikaze Mansion

Di Ruang tamu ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sedang menonton Tv. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto adik kembar dari Namikaze Minato.

Tiba-tiba datang Kakak Iparnya yaitu Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina hanya memakai Gaun merah Transparan yang Memperlihatkan tubuh sexy nya.

"Naruto-kun bisakah kau ikut ke kamarku sebentar". Tanya Kushina.

"Baiklah Kushina-nee". Balas Naruto. Mereka berdua langsung menuju Kamar Kushina.

setelah sampai di kamar kushina Naruto langsung disuruh duduk di kasur. Tiba-tiba Kushina langsung menerjang naruto hingga mereka saling tindih menindih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kushina-nee?". Tanya Naruto

"Aku ingin kau bercinta denganku". Balas Kushina

"kenapa kau ingin bercinta denganku, lagi pula kau adalah istri Kakakku". Kaget Naruto mendengar permintaan Kushina.

"Karena Minato hanya menyentuhku saat malam pertama saja. Saat aku meminta jatah dia selalu menolak dengan alasan aku sangat lelah setelah seharian berkerja dan karena itu aku tidak mencintainya lagi karena dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaanya daripada istrinya dan sekarang aku mencintaimu karena kau selalu menemaniku saat Minato sedang bekerja". Ucap Kushina.

"Sebenarnya Kushina-chan aku juga mencintaimu sejak Minato-nii mengenalkanmu padaku tapi karena Minato-nii mencintaimu, aku mengalah untuk kakakku tapi karena sekarang di mengabaikanmu aku jadi kecewa pada Minato-nii karena dia mengabaikanmu wanita secantik dirimu". Ucap Naruto dan menyebut Kushina dengan Suffik chan. Kushina yang disebut cantik wajahnya memerah"Tapi bagaimana jika Minato-nii mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan". lanjut naruto

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau mencintaiku sejak lama dan soal minato dia tidak akan mengetahuinya, dia saat ini sedang di London dan 3 Minggu lagi baru pulang". Balas Kushina

Setelah itu Kushina Langsung mencium bibir Naruto, mengisap bibirnya, saling melumat satu sama lain, seakan kurang mereka juga saling beradu lidah, Saliva saling tertukar dan tercecer akibat ciuman panas tersebut. Ciuman sayangnya harus berakhir karena kebutuhan akan oksigen.

Alhasil benang saliva terbentuk antara bibir Naruto dan Kushina. Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung memutar balik badan hingga sekarang Naruto yang berada di atas. Naruto langsung merobek gaun Kushina yang memperlihatkan bra dan cd berwarna merah.

Naruto langsung melepaskan bra kushina dan memperlihatkan Payudara yang berukuran 38C dengan puting yang berwarna pink. Naruto langsung meremas payudara sebelah kanan.

"ahh~ Naruto-kun remas lebih kuat". Desahan Kushina

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan Kushina langsung meremas lebih kuat dan juga mengisap payudara sebelah kanan.

"Ennggs~Naruuto-kun hisap lebih keras aahhhh~".desahan Kushina.

Setelah puas bermain dengan payudara Kushina. Naruto langsung melepaskan cd Kushina dan terlihatlah Vagina Kushina yang bersih dan tanpa bulu

"Sepertinya Kushina-chan merawatnya vagina nya dengan dengan baik". Pikir Naruto

Naruto langsung memasukan dua jarinya kedalam vagina Kushina dan mengocoknya dengan pelan.

"aaahhhh~ N-Naruto-kunn lebih cepat". Minta Kushina pada Naruto. Naruto mempercepat kocokanya semakin cepat kocokannya semakin keras Kushina mendesah.

"aaahhhhh~ N-naruto-kunn aku akan keluaar". Desah Kushina.

"AAAHHH~ akuu keluarrr". desah keras Kushina saat orgasme.

"Sekarang giliran ku Naruto-kun". Ucap Kushina.

Kushina membuka baju, celana dan cd Naruto dan terlihat Penis Naruto yang panjangnya 25 cm dan berdiameter 5 cm.

"Penis Naruto-kun panjang dan besar sekali, tidak seperti Minato yang seperti ranting". Pikir Kushina.

Kushina langsung memegang penis Naruto dan mengocoknya dengan sedikit cepat. juga mengulumnya.

"akhh akhh Kushina-chan mulutmu hangat sekali". desah Naruto

Kushina semakin cepat mengocoknya sambil memainkan testis Naruto.

"akhh akkhh aku akan keluar Kushina-chan".desah Naruto

"AKHHH aku keluar". Desah Keras Naruto

CROT CROT CROT

Kushina langsung menelan sperma Naruto" hmm rasanya pahit tapi lezat".ucap Kushina

Lalu Naruto menidurkan Kushina di kasur. Naruto memposisikan penisnya di bibir vagina Kushina.

"Apa kau siap Kushina-chan". Tanya Naruto

"Aku siap Naruto-kun". Balas Kushina

Lalu Naruto memasukan penisnya ke vagina Kushina dengan perlahan.

BLESS

"AKKHH". Pekik Kushina

Penis Naruto tertanam sepenuhnya di vagina Kushina. Lalu Naruto menggerak dengan sedikit cepat.

"aahhhh~Naruutoo-kun teruss lebiih cepat". desah Kushina

Naruto semakin cepat menggenjot Vagina Kushina.

"oohh shiit vagina mu sempit sekalii Kushina-chan". Racau Naruto

"aakkhh ooohhhh yesss".desah Kushina

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Suara paha yang saling berbenturan. Naruto semakin cepat menggenjotnya.

"AKKKHHH".Desah Kushina saat penis Naruto mencapai rahimnya

"Ohhh shiit aku akan keluarrr Kushina-chan".Racau Naruto

"akkhh aaaahh akuuu jugaaa keluar Naruto-kun"desah Kushina

"AKU KELUAR". Ucap Naruto/Kushina

CROT CROT CROT

Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya didalam Dan cairan Kushina membasahi penis Naruto. Naruto lansung mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memulai ronde kedua". Ucap Kushina uang tidak lelah.

Tanpa menjawab Naruto langsung memposisikan Kushina dalam gaya doogy style. Naruto Langsung memasuki Vagina Kushina dengan cepat hingga langsung mencapai rahim Kushina.

BLESS

"AKKKHHH" Desah Kushina.

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Naruto menampar pipi pantat Kushina dengan keras"terusss sshhh ahhh N-naruto-kun terusss". Desah Kushina.

"Shiit ohhh yesss vagina mu meremas-remas penisku". Racau Naruto keenakan.

"AKHHH penismu mencapai rahimku lagiii ahhh". Desah Kushina.

"Ooohhhh Vagina mu sempit sekaliii membuuaat aku akan keluar". Racau Naruto.

"ohhhh yeess aku juga akan keluar". Desah Kushina

"AKU KELUAR". Ucap Naruto/Kushina

CROT CROT CROT

Naruto mengeluarkanya di Vagina Kushina sampai spermanya meluber keluar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai ronde ketiga". Tanya Kushina.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung kembali menggenjot Vagina Kushina dengan gaya sendok. Dan mereka bercinta sampai Pagi

TAMAT


End file.
